The present invention concerns a device for fixing an object to the edge of a flat support, especially for fixing a tool of a vise or similar type to a workbench.
Tools of the vise type are traditionally either permanently or removably secured to a flat support.
In the former case, the tool is secured by being screwed directly to the workbench, possibly via a turntable that allows the tool to be rotated. This kind of device is more particularly reserved for large tools and fixed set-ups, in a workshop for example. In the latter case, the tool has a clamp at its bottom which is intended to grip the edge of the workbench and a screw is tightened against the lower face of the bench. This kind of device is more particularly reserved for mobile worksites, especially when the workbench is small, and does not permit the vise to remain permanently attached.
This kind of device has a drawback of not allowing the tool to be attached immediately, as it is necessary, after having unscrewed the screw from the clamp, to adjust the openness of the clamp to suit the thickness of the support, then to tighten the screw. This sometimes creates the risk of damaging the lower face of the support.
It is sometimes necessary either to alter the position of the tool on the workbench or to remove the tool and replace it by another tool, suitable for a different kind of work.